Together At Last
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Challange fic for Jennyrogue] Ever since he came home from Duelist Kingdom, ever since he saw that portrait, his face won't leave his dreams. [Eventual PegasusXJonouchi][Don't like, Don't read]
1. Chapter 1

First off, sorry if this is off. I haven't seen the Duelist Kingdom episodes in a long time. After reading an episode summary for the scene I'm about to use, I can improve from it. 

For this, I am using the dub script. If anyone wishes to supply me with the original, please feel free to do so. 

This is a challenge fic for jennyrouge. 

And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh yet.

[1]: In the original, they weren't actually married (if they were it wasn't mentioned). This would be why I want the original script. Them being married will interfeir in my plot, and make it sort of stupid. Considering that Pegasus was only 17 when she died, they wouldn't be allowed to be wed. Dub really screwed up there -.-;. Makes him seem older than he really is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

  


As they walked towards the tower that both Anzu and Honda had 'dreamed' of, they heard someone scream, who sounded strangely like Pegasus. They ran the rest of the way to the tower, only to see Pegasus being carried down the stares, completely silent. 

Jonouchi briefly wondered about the pang in his heart. 

They continued walking, all of them wondering if Pegasus had kept true to his word, and let the souls free. 

For some reason, Jonouchi knew that Pegasus had. That Pegasus would never break his word like that, and that all the souls were back in there respective bodies. 

When they had gotten to the top of the tower, hanging on the wall was a portrait of a beautiful women. 

Jonouchi looked at her, and resisted the urge to get a closer look. She looked so familiar, so... so...

He couldn't quite place the feeling, but he knew that he had seen her somewhere, and the feeling was making goosebumps creep and prickle along his skin. 

He turned away from the painting when Anzu began to read from a book, that looked like a journal. 

"When Pegasus and Cyndia first met they were only children, but quickly fell in love with each other and became inseparable. The joys of love inspired Pegasus to take up painting and soon the two prepared to marry. But no sooner had they been joined[1] together then Cyndia was struck with illness and passed away. Ever since that day, Pegasus became bitter and unable to love, searching for a way to revive his true love," she read, and her voice carried a hint of pity.

Jonouchi bit his lip. _I'm so sorry Pegasus..._ he found himself thinking, and quickly wondered why. 

Anzu continued to read. "Pegasus's search led him to Egypt where he met up with a mysterious man who seemed to know about his quest to revive his wife. Pegasus followed the man to an ancient Egyptian crypt where the man explained that Pegasus would have to be tested by the Millennium Eye to see if he was the worthy possessor of it."

Jonouchi listened, enthralled with the tail, but – the feeling he was feeling towards such a sad tail – wasn't what the others were feeling, that much he knew. He couldn't figure out what it was either.

"The Eye tested Pegasus and it was revealed that he was the true heir to the Millennium Eye, and its powers allowed him to see Cyndia again, but he knew she was not really there. It was at this time that he realised that if he could gather all of the Millennium Items and combine them with Kaibacorp's virtual technology, he would be able to revive his wife and be happy again."

Jonouchi looked at his feet. _I... I can't believe that... that he'd do that for m – Cyndia. _He thought.

Anzu put the book down slowly. "Pegasus only wanted to see his dead lover again," she said solemnly. 

"He was a passionate man," Jonouchi confirmed.

Soon, they had all gone to see if the souls had returned to the soulless bodies. 

Jonouchi took one last look at the ghostly portrait, fighting back the shivers, before taking off down the winding staircase. 

  
  


_Jonouchi's eyes eased open, and he rolled over in his large, strangely more comfortable than usual, bed only to run into something._

_ He blinked, and adjusted himself so he could look at what he had just rolled into, and his eyes immediately widened. After a moment, however, they went back to normal as the looked at the body in his bed. _

_ There lay Pegasus, sleeping soundly, shirtless. _

_ Jonouchi sighed, and brushed Pegasus' silky hair from his eyes, to see both of them closed, giving his smooth face and innocent look. _

_ Jonouchi smiled softly, and kissed the mans cheek tenderly. _

_ "Good-night love," he crooned. "Sweet dreams."_

  
  


Jonouchi shot out of bed, wiping the freshly formed beads of sweat from his face. "What the hell was that?" he demanded into the still night. 

He looked around, to find himself within the confines of his own room. His room still seemed alien, and different. 

In the few days he had spent at Duelist Kingdom, camping out and sleeping within the walls of Pegasus' castle, his own small and cramped room began to feel uncomfortable. 

He shuddered. Pegasus. He had left the island over a week ago. Yet still, every night, the freak haunted his dreams. 

Jonouchi curled up again, and closed his eyes, willing to go back to sleep, only to see a Pegasus who looked not any older than himself. 

Pegasus smiled at him, then looked back at a portrait, and began to paint again. Jonouchi opened his eyes. 

_Dammit! _He screamed in his mind. _What in the Nine Hells is going on?! _

Instead of sitting around and contemplating it, however, he got up, and got dressed. A midnight stroll always cleared his mind in the past. Before he met Yugi.

Usually now, when something was on his mind, he would call Yugi. He wasn't stupid enough to call Yugi about dreaming about _kissing_ Pegasus. 

That was wrong on so many levels! 

Kicking over a tin trash can as he turned around the corner, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stalked down the trash-littered streets. 

~TSUDZUKU~

:To be continued:

  


~~~~~~~~

Not quite 1000 words long -.-; Sorry. I hope that it's good enough. 

  


Constructive critisim welcome. Flames will be mocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who reviewededededed~! 

Sorry for the long time in updating XP. 

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonouchi paused as shady figures emerged from the dark ally in which he had kicked the trash can. He blinked, and took half a step back, preparing himself. 

"Hey. What do you think you're doing, making all that noise?" one of them asked. 

"I _think_ I'm kicking over a trash can. Though I can't really be sure," Jonouchi answered, smirking. What he needed now was a good fight to clear the mind. 

There was a low growl from one of them, and he lunged at Jonouchi, who in turn, grabbed his wrist, ducked down, and flipped him over his shoulder. He bunched another guy who was rushing him in the face, before kicking the third guy in the stomach. 

Jonouchi smirked as they ran, noting how much the quality of street-fighters had gone down since when he and Honda roamed the streets. 

He walked down the streets, a slight swagger in his step with his hands jammed into his pockets. Walking into an open coffee shop, he ordered some, and sat down at one of the tables. He propped his head up with one hand, and contemplated his most recent dreams. Pegasus. Why the _hell _was he dreaming about _Pegasus _of all people? He hated the man. He was fruity, annoying, childish, and – _passionate_. Jonouchi shook his head violently. 

He smiled at the waitress tiredly as she brought him his coffee, and he sipped it slowly. Why was he even thinking so much about it anyway? It was just dreams. He once dreamt that Honda turned into a hamburger and was trying to eat him. Did that mean anything? No, obviously. And Pegasus was in some hospital in America. Wasn't going to be bothering him any time soon.

He wondered if Pegasus was okay. Then had to stop himself from slamming his head into the table to rid himself of such thoughts. 

He paid the waitress, leaving a small tip on the table, before finally heading back home, knowing, just knowing, that he wouldn't be able to sleep. 

  
  
  


A hand reached out from a bundle of blankets, fumbling around for the phone which was now ringing loudly. It found it, then pulled it under the blankets with the rest of the body. 

Jonouchi sat up, the blankets falling off of his shoulder and stifled a yawn before speaking into the phone. "'Ello?"

"Hi. 'Niichan?" a young, female voice spoke back. Jonouchi blinked. "Shizuka?" He asked, blinking. He had paid for her operation. He hadn't expected to hear from her anytime soon. 

"Thank you for paying for the operation," she said. 

Oh. He should've known that there would be a thank you call. 

"It was no problem really. I wanted to you know." 

"I know..." Shizuka said, pausing for a moment. "I was wondering... since you wanted to pay for my operation, I was wondering if you could come to America with me."

Jonouchi blinked, at a loss for words. Of _course _he wanted to go to America with Shizuka for the operation. But why did she need to go to America? And how come he had the feeling that her mother wouldn't want her going there with him?

"I'd love to but... why America?" He asked first. 

"Well, I don't _have_ to go to America. But there's a really good doctor who's there. In order to get my eyes permanently fixed, I need to go there. They could do the same operation here, but you made enough for the doctor there, and here there's a chance that it could come back," Shizuka explained. 

Jonouchi nodded. "What about mom?" 

There was a pause on the other end of the line that seemed to be never ending. "She has a business meeting when I have to go. She said that if there's no other choice, she could cancel and go with me. But this could make or break her career, and I'd really rather have her go to the meeting. So I asked if you could come, and after reminding her who was paying for the operation, she agreed."

Jonouchi felt that his face would crack if he smiled much more. "Alright. When do we leave?" Jonouchi asked. 

"What about Dad?" Shizuka asked, quickly. 

"I'm sure he won't even realize that I'm gone," Jonouchi smiled. 

"Okay. We leave in a week," Shizuka said. Jonouchi could practically hear her smiling. 

Jonouchi hung up, and fell back onto his bed. He hadn't been to America since he was about nine. It was going to be so great to go back!

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry XP Short. I'll try to update it sooner though next time. 

Please R&R. Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 

~~~Review Replies~~~

Yami Bakura's Wife:

Yay~! I have converted you once again. MWAHAHAH!!

D.L. SchizoAuthoress

XD No. We're just both crazy. There's a PegXJou fanlisting though. If you wanna e-mail me or something, I can get you the link ^^ It needs more members~!

Misura:

Have I ever told you that I love your reviews XD There are the most useful (regular) reviews I get ^^

DarkShadowFlame:

XD Yay ^^ I'm loved XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all who reviewed. 

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"He's going to need more food in about..." Jonouchi looked in the already open fridge. "Two days."

"Okay."

"Rent needs to be paid at the end of the week. If we don't pay, we get kicked out. Remember it. It's important."

"Yes, Jonouchi."

"And we need to pay the power real soon."

"You told me that."

"Dad gets home at roughly 10:30. You can have supper done by then? He's not too pleasant, so you don't have to stick around when he gets there."

"Okay, Jonouchi. I ..."

"I'll call you when I get there. If you run into problems, you'll know where to contact me."

"Yes, Jonouchi. Jeez, you sound like my sister the first few times I babysat Johji. Don't worry about me _or _your father."

Jonouchi sighed into the receiver, closing the fridge door. "Thank you, Honda. You're a real pal."

"Of course I am," Honda laughed. 

"And don't steal any of my money! I'm _trusting_ you with my bank account info, and I don't have enough for you to take _any_."

Honda laughed. "You can trust me. What time did you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Six AM. You can do it, right?"

"Six?" He could hear Honda throw himself onto his bed. "Yeah, I can do it."

  


Jonouchi's hand violently smashed down on his snooze button when his alarm went off at 5:30.

He was motionless for a few minutes, until his doorbell began ringing. 

He sat up sleepily and stared at his alarm clock. The red 5:36 that stared back at him didn't register and he stared at it stupidly until he heard the lock on his apartment door unlock with a _click_. He then directed his half-asleep gaze to his bedroom door, where Honda's head peaked in. 

"Your house is a mess," Honda grinned. 

He didn't see the pillow coming until it was too late. 

  


"Why are you here so early, anyway?" Jonouchi asked, now clothed and sitting at the table with a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. 

"Figured you wouldn't wake up on time," Honda shrugged and sipped on his own coffee. "Looks like I was right."

Jonouchi shot him a glare, which he ignored. "Your old man got any booze laying around?" he asked instead. 

"Yeah, but none for you. You're driving," Jonouchi snapped, but grinned good-naturedly. 

"Come on. You know I can drive fine with a little alcohol.

"I know, but I don't want anything to go wrong," Jonouchi looked at the time, gulped down the rest of his coffe, and stood up. "Time to go."

  


Soon the two were driving down the highway on Honda's motorcycle, pushing the speed limit as much as they could without being considered speeding. 

Honda wove in and out of traffic like a pro, Jonouchi hanging onto the bar behind him. 

It was 6:20 by the time the got to the airport. 

  


As much as Jonouchi told him he didn't have to stay, Honda refused to leave until he got to meet, or at least see, Jonouchi's sister. 

"Big brother!" Jonouchi heard someone call out from behind the pair, not ten minutes later. 

Jonouchi grinned and hugged his sister back as she embraced him. 

"Wow," Honda stared. "She's h–" he was cut off when Jonouchi's heal stomped on his toes. 

"Jonouchi." A tall blond woman emerged from the growing crowd. 

Jonouchi winced, the name hurting him more than his mother probably meant it too. 

He decided to greet her in the same fashion. "Ms. Kawai," he greeted, nodding his head in a curt bow. He wondered why his victory didn't feel as complete as he had hoped when he saw the look of pain in his mothers eyes. 

Ms. Kawai turned her gaze onto Honda. He blushed slightly, and bowed deeper. "I just gave Jonouchi a ride here, I'll go now." He turned around and headed towards the doors of the airport. 

Jonouchi found himself fidgeting when his mothers trained business gaze fell on him. He wondered if he was suppose to say something, and quickly found himself grasping for words. He didn't remember his mothers gaze being this intense when he was younger. 

"I'll uhm – I promise I'll take good care of your daughter while we're in America." He kicked himself. _Your daughter_? Why would he say that when he could've easily said "my little sister" or even Shizuka. 

"You better," Ms. Kawai barked. He knew that she probably didn't trust him, knew she probably knew of his reputation. She did run a small law office after all, she probably knew all about his many run-in's with the police. Though he had been good lately, since Yugi had gotten him into Duel Monsters. 

Shizuka shifted from foot to foot beside him, frowning slightly, before smiling. She hugged her mother. "I'll call you from the hotel when we get there, okay Mommy?" she said, her voice over-flowing with enthusiasm. 

"Okay dear," her mother said, hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead. For some odd reason, Jonouchi was reminded strongly of the fact that he barely knew anything about his sister as she were today. 

"Let's go, Katsuya!" Shizuka grinned, grabbing his wrist. "I'll get us breakfast."

"You'll – I can get us–" Jonouchi started, only to be cut off when his sister pulled him hard in the direction of the escalator. 

"Wait!" their mother cried when they had gotten not four feet away. Both Jonouchi and Shizuka stopped. 

"Take care of Shizuka," she said, her eyes looking watery. "Take care of yourself, too, okay Katsuya?" 

Jonouchi fought back the grin that was tugging at the corners of his lips. "I will." He paused for a moment, before saying it. "Good luck with your business thing, mother."

Then he allowed Shizuka to lead him to the cafeteria, trying his best to ignore the crystalline tears that began to fall from his mothers eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~

Please Read and Review. Con Crit more than welcome, flames will be mocked. 

REVIEW REPLIES~!

Yami Bakura's Wife: 

**Snicker** Ahh, that won't happen for a while yet, you know that ^_~

Princess Star Neko- To review on ch. 1:

Uhm..... nooooooooooooo......

She died when he was nine. **Cough** ^^;;

Misura:

Heh ^^;; A sibling bond. Something I wish I had sometimes XD

...Damn XD You caught on to that ^-~

Seto_Girl:

Isn't it though XD

I like SXJ as well. 

Kumori Sakusha:

There ^^ I tried and succeeded. Thank you~!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to finally get around to updating. If you need an excuse, there's a list of fanfics that I'm updating in my bio. Hopefully that'll fight off all of your angry reviews. XD

Well, as you all know, Jonouchi and Shizuka live in Japan. So the idea that they speak/are fluent in English is... well, not a very good one. And not one I'll use, either.

So, now you get to see Jonouchi and Shizuka struggle in America.

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And probably never will.

* * *

Shizuka had fallen asleep hours before Jonouchi had, her head resting on his shoulder. Jonouchi tried to stay awake, he _had_ to stay awake. He managed to stay awake for the first ten hours. Then he ran out of things to do or watch or read, and finally fell asleep.

He dreamt. Strange dreams that were forgotten as soon as he woke up. He couldn't remember what it was that woke him up, if it was his sister shaking him, the plane landing, the steward talking or one of the dreams, but he did know that by the time he did wake up, he was in America.

He stretched and yawned, and listened as the steward told them what time it was and where to go once the got off of the plane.

"So, where are we?" he asked his sister as the two of them walked through the airport.

"Vancouver," Shizuka answered, smiling.

"Vancouver? That's not in New York, is it? Where are we?"

Shizuka giggled. "Of course we're not in New York yet. We need to get onto another plane. We're in Canada right now, silly."

"_Another plane_?" Jonouchi exclaimed, then looked at his legs. "But I'm stiff. How much longer until we need to get onto the other plane?"

"About an hour. You have time to go for a run, if you want," she told him, and he grinned.

He got up and ran a few feet, until he noticed that he wasn't being followed. "Shizuka?" he asked, looking around frantically until he saw her still standing where he left her.

"Big brother! Where are you?" she asked, looking around.

Jonouchi bit his lip, remembering that his sister couldn't see well and angry with himself that he had forgotten. He walked over to her, and forced a smile. "Want a piggy-back ride?" he asked, and when she nodded he kneeled in front of her.

—

When the two of them finally arrived in New York and exchanged their money, Jonouchi finally realized how lost he was.

He stood in front of the payphone, looking for a coin that said "25 cents". He kind of wished that he had thought of the currency before he had left. His friends probably could've helped him learn about this sort of stuff.

"Is anything the matter, big brother?" Shizuka asked, touching his arm.

He laughed, and quickly explained to her that nothing was the matter, then continued searching through his coins.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind him. He jumped and spun around, and saw a smiling Japanese business man. "Do you need any help?"

Jonouchi looked at his sister, then at the money in his hand. He swallowed his pride and then nodded.

"I'm not sure which one of these is 25 'cents'", he said, feeling awkward and looking at Shizuka out of the corner of his eye.

The man laughed and pulled a silver coin out of Jonouchi's hand. "This is it. Who are you calling?"

"I need to call the cab people," Jonouchi told him, feeling a little better. "I need to get a ride to the hotel."

The man smiled a little. "Do you speak English at all?"

Jonouchi stared at him in horror as he realized that no, he could not speak English, and that he was in America, an English speaking country.

The man began to laugh, and Shizuka looked at Jonouchi in shock. "I thought you could speak English!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call them for you, okay?" he said, smiling, and both Jonouchi and Shizuka gave him their thanks.

After speaking for a brief time on the phone, the man turned to them. "What hotel will you be staying at?"

"Holiday Inn," Jonouchi told him, the word feeling awkward in his mouth.

The man wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Jonouchi. "Give the driver this when he comes," he said.

"Thank you," Jonouchi and Shizuka said in unison, bowing.

"It's no problem at all," he handed Jonouchi another card. "Call me if anything else comes up, and I'll see if I can help. My name is Sakurai Akira. Your's are..."

"I'm Jonouchi Katsuya. This is Kawai Shizuka. Thank you again, Sakurai-san," Jonouchi said, and Shizuka bowed again.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling. He looked out the window, and then turned back to them. "Well, my rides here. It was a pleasure meeting you two,"

"It was nice meeting you, too, Sakurai-san!" Shizuka called, waving to him as he left. "He was a nice man," Shizuka said, turning towards Jonouchi.

Jonouchi looked at the card that the man had given then, and stuffed it into his pocket roughly. "Yeah, I guess."

"I can't believe you don't know how to speak English, though!" Shizuka exclaimed, and Jonouchi grinned sheepishly.

"You know how, don't you?" Jonouchi asked.

"I know a little bit, hardly enough to get us around though. Didn't you learn how in school?"

Jonouchi cleared his throat uneasily, before looking out the window. "I think that's our ride, let's go," he said, grabbing Shizuka's hand and leading her out of the airport.

"You guys the Japanese folk?" the driver asked in English when Jonouchi opened the door.

Jonouchi scratched his cheek; the only word he recognized was Japanese. Shizuka popped her head into the car and smiled. "Yes," she said in English as well, before taking the paper that the man had given them earlier and giving it to the driver. "We go here?"

The driver nodded, then jerked his thumb to the back seat. "Get in," he said.

Shizuka blinked, then looked at his thumb, and climbed into the back. Jonouchi got into the front.

"You guys don't speak English, do you?" the driver asked.

Shizuka thought for a moment, before nodding. "None," she pointed to Jonouchi. "Little," she said, pointing to herself.

"Who called, then?" the driver asked her. She looked at him blankly, before he mimed a phone.

"Sakurai-san. Nice man. Met building," she told him, and he nodded.

The rest of the car-ride was silent.

* * *

Constructive Criticism more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't wanna hear anyone complain about how it took so long to update this. XD Between writing my requests fics and between grade eleven, you're lucky it only took this long to update.

This fic was written by a challenge issued on a LJ community from JennyRogue.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I've never actually been to New York, so any one who has, can you correct any misinformation I may have used?

Che. Chapter five and Jonouchi _still_ hasn't met up with Pegasus yet...

* * *

It took Jonouchi and Shizuka nearly an hour to get a hotel room, and they could only get it with Shizuka's broken English, one of the other guest's broken Japanese (turns out they had been in town for an anime convention. Jonouchi was quite shocked to find out they even had anime in America), and Jonouchi's stick-man drawings.

"Geez," Jonouchi complained, throwing himself on one of the beds. "Why don't they have a translator?"

Shizuka sat on the other bed and began to unpack her stuff. "Because usually tourists at least know how to say 'I want a hotel room' or 'I have a hotel room reserved'."

Jonouchi stretched. "Listen, how about you get some sleep? I'll go for a run. See if I can rent a motorcycle or something."

"How do you plan to do that if you can't speak or read English?" Shizuka asked, laying on the bed.

Jonouchi shrugged, telling himself he'd figure it out when he got there.

---

He found he rental place in no time. One of the few words he recognized in English was 'car' and he vaguely recalled Honda telling him and spelling out 'car rental' before he left, so he recognized it.

He half wished Honda was with him now, because Honda paid attention in school, and got fairly good English marks.

Or Anzu, who had been teaching herself English for when she came to New York for school.

Or even Yugi, who had managed to pull off a B last term.

But now he had to depend on his little sister. The same little sister who he had promised himself that she would always be able to depend on _him_. Her, and some stranger who Jonouchi trusted about as far as he could throw him.

Jonouchi's fingers brushed against the paper with the man's number on it. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and went into the dealership.

It wasn't busy. Jonouchi couldn't see another costumer, and he was spotted immediately by the worker, who came up and said something. He was smiling the smile of a man who hated his job, and Jonouchi guessed he had said something along the lines of 'can I help you?'

"I would like a motorcycle," Jonouchi said, and the man's face twisted as though he were in pain.

Jonouchi tried again, this time miming riding a bike and cutting his request down to "Motorcycle".

The man said something angrily, and motioned for Jonouchi to go away.

"Phone! Phone!" Jonouchi said, and mimed a phone.

The man siged, and lead him into the shop. He said something, and when Jonouchi didn't answer, he said it again louder and slower, as if that would get Jonouchi to understand. Finally, he gave up and gave the cradle of the phone to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi pulled Sakurai's number out of his pocket, and stared at it. The man said something impatiently, and Jonouchi punched in the numbers.

A friendly sounding woman answered the line, and Jonouchi said "Sakurai Akira," hoping that she understood.

Luckily, it seemed she did because a males voice came on the line.

"Sakurai-san?" Jonouchi asked, unsure.

"Who is this?" Sakurai asked in Japanese.

"It's Jonouchi. Jonouchi Katsuya. I uh... need your help," he muttered quietly.

"Huh? The guy from the airport?"

Jonouchi nodded a little. "Yeah, that's me."

Sakurai suddenly burst out laughing. Jonouchi got more ashamed for calling, and then grew extremely angry.

"What's so funny?!" Jonouchi demanded, and his laughter died away.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to actually call me. I thought you'd be too stubborn and stupid to call," Sakurai explained.

Jonouchi stopped himself from hanging up, and didn't respond to the comment. "Well, I called."

"Yes, you did. What do you need help with, Jonouchi-kun?" Sakurai asked.

"I'm trying to rent a motorcycle," Jonouchi said sheepishly.

There was a pause at the other end of the phone, and then he sighed. "Give the phone to the man. I'll try my best to help you."

Jonouchi did as he told.

It took nearly two hours for Jonouchi to fill in the form, Sakurai telling him what each of the fields meant, and how to spell what he needed to put in, and he was thankful that he had just gotten a credit card the week before he left.

The worker motioned for him to hand over the phone, and Jonouchi did so. He said something, and handed the phone back to Jonouchi.

"He told me to tell you that it'll be $60 a day. Is that okay with you?"

Jonouchi was silent.

"You _do_ know how much that is, don't you?" Sakurai asked.

Jonouchi laughed nervously.

"It's," there was a short pause while Sakurai calculated it, "6,603 yen."

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine."

"And Jonouchi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You are going to get screwed in this city."

---

Shizuka seemed rather impressed that Jonouchi had managed to get the motorcycle, especially since he carefully omitted getting any help what-so-ever.

Jonouchi smiled, and laid down, and Shizuka fell asleep nearly immediately.

He couldn't though. He was too excited, too anxious, too _worried_. Tomorrow, his baby sister would go to the hospital.

Tomorrow, it would be their first real day in the city of New York.

* * *

Con crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked.

–REVIEW REPLIES–

CHAPTER THREE REVIEWS:

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thank you.

Misura: Actually, I had meant for Honda to say "hot". I'm glad that you liked the mother's interaction though. I had been trying to get that across.

Princess of Mirrors: I'm glad you think so. Not about the Pegasus thing though, because I never, personally, thought he looked fat. Ah, but Pegasus can speak Japanese as well, can he not?

SchizoAuthoress: XD Thanks for the entertaining review. I hope I continued soon enough for you.

CHAPTER FOUR REVIEWS:

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

The Chaotic Ones: You know, I probably should. But that would take all the fun out of it.

falsechaos: I'm glad you think so. It did take me a while to figure out how to not only get him to America, but to get him to a place where he would run into Pegasus. I'm half wishing that I had thought to take the easy way out, but that's the easy way and this is a 'challenge'. Not to mention I do like it better this way. I'm glad you do, too.

Schiz: Of course he was angry. Jonouchi doesn't like to feel helpless. He's such a manly-man. I bet he's the type of guy who doesn't ask for directions, even when he's in desperate need of them.

Misura: Of course you'll see more of Sakurai-san. He's like, their translator. I was tempted to make his helpfulness just be an act, but then I realized that I'd have no where to go after that. Rather, I've given him a different role in the fic (hopefully one you'll see next chapter). It makes for _very _tough writing, but it's also rather fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this fic will be updated more regularly. I've decided to work on only this fic and another until their done, and then start on a couple more. Hopefully that will please the readers of this one.

Once again, any misinformation – I'd be glad if someone pointed it out.

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jonouchi to realize there were several distinct changes in how the American's drove compared to the Japanese that he hadn't realize in his tired state in the taxi-cab.

For one thing, everyone drove on the wrong side of the road, something he realized only after beginning to drive down the left side.

He had pulled over clumsily, just avoiding the truck that was honking angrily while the driver cursed him – in words he could _actually _understand because those had been the few words he was interested in learning – and made rude gestures. He calmed his sister down as much as he could before he started to watch the other drivers for a good half an hour.

After figuring out the basics (how to turn, when to stop, who had the right of way), he decided that it was probably for the best following another driver.

He made it to the hospital in one piece, with no accidents or tickets, and with Shizuka only screaming thrice. He mentally curse Sakurai-san. It was _obviously _his fault. He honestly couldn't expect someone who didn't know what a quarter looked like to know the driving laws, could he?

The woman at the front desk smiled and said something. Jonouchi immediately realized a major flaw in his plans.

He grabbed a notepad and a pen from the counter, and drew a stick figure of his sister, drew an eye, and then handed the paper to the woman.

She looked at it, smiled, and asked something slowly, pointing to herself and saying "English".

Jonouchi was about to point out that _obviously_ he couldn't speak English. If he could, why would he draw the picture?

Shizuka spoke before he got the chance, and said "Japanese." Jonouchi realized she had probably asked what language they spoke.

The receptionist had a quick conversation with an idle nurse, who waked off. Then she held up an index finger, motioning it would only take a minute.

The nurse returned with a girl who was probably Jonouchi's age. She had long, black hair, brown, Asian eyes and was wearing very casual clothes, especially since Jonouchi had the impression she worked there – or at least volunteered.

"Hi, are you the Japanese people?" she asked.

"You speak Japanese?!" Shizuka asked, clearly surprised.

The girl nodded. "My name is Jennifer."

Jonouchi introduced himself and Shizuka.

"Shizuka?" the girl asked, thinking. "Kawai Shizuka?"

Shizuka nodded, and Jennifer's smile spread across her face. "My dad's your doctor. I can bring you to your room."

Shizuka smiled. "That's great. Thank you very much."

"Actually," Jennifer said, waving off the thank you as if it was no big deal, "Dad was just in Japan for a business meeting. He just got back a couple of days ago."

She stepped into an elevator and Jonouchi and Shizuka followed. "Your room is on the top floor. I hope that's okay. Dad likes to keep all his patients close together.

Jonouchi started to mutter something, but Shizuka cut him off before he could offend her. "It's quite all right."

The elevator lurched to a stop, and the three of them got off.

Jonouchi couldn't help notice how clean it was. He could almost see himself in the floor. There wasn't a mark that shouldn't be there on any of the pure white walls, although there were some old Japanese paintings.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if his mere presence would make it any less clean. Shizuka seemed more at ease, probably because their mother was a bit of a clean freak and her house was usually near this level of clean, though her shoulders were a little tense and her steps were much more careful and deliberate than they had been on the ground floor. Jennifer seemed completely relaxed, but that was most likely because she came up here often.

Shizuka looked at one of the paintings. "Why are these here?"

Jennifer smiled. "A lot of Dad's patients are Asian, so he wants them to feel more at home here." She caught Jonouchi's look, and smiled. "Not _all_ of them are, of course. Just most of them."

"Why would they come _here?_" Jonouchi asked, not meaning to sound as rude as he did.

Jennifer looked offended. "Why did _you_come here?"

Shizuka giggled. "I'm sure he didn't mean to offend anyone, did you Big Brother?" Jonouchi quickly shook his head. "I think he was just wondering why they would fly all the way here. I'm sure not every one of them has my same problem _or_the money to get here."

Jennifer smiled cautiously. "A lot of them have moved here."

They started walking again, Jonouchi trailing just a little behind the girls who were talking about Something-Or-Another that he really didn't care too much about.

A shiver ran down Jonouchi's spine, and he stopped in his tracks while the girls continued ahead of him.

He looked around. On one side of him was a door, slightly ajar. Someone was obviously inside because he could hear them slightly, and on the other side of him was a painting of a samurai. He decided it must be the samurai giving him the creeps, and he started moving again. The girls had stopped not too far ahead when they realized that he wasn't with them any more, and he caught up to them quickly.

"Are you okay?" Shizuka asked, concerned.

Jonouchi grinned. "Of course."

Jennifer rolled her eyes slightly, then unlocked and opened the door they were all standing in front of.

The room was bare, but not as much as Jonouchi had been expecting. The bed looked comfortable, and there was a small, drawerless dresser with a mirror over it. Jonouchi noticed another thing.

"It's too small," he said. Shizuka and Jennifer looked at him. "I mean, shouldn't she be sharing her room with another woman. With one of those curtains that go across the room and everything?"

Jennifer snickered under her breath. "No. She's going to be staying here for the next one or two weeks, so we think it's best to give her privacy."

Jonouchi looked surprised. He looked at Shizuka, who didn't look surprised at all. "What do you mean, staying here?!"

"I _mean_, she'll be staying in the hospital. She'll sleep here, eat here," she waved her hand as though she were explaining it to an idiot.

"No one told me this!"

Jennifer laughed. "You're only upset because you won't have your half-translator with you."

"I am no –" he thought about her words, then realized that even if Shizuka didn't speak _much_English, she still spoke more than him.

Jennifer smiled sweetly, then told both of them to stay there. Then she took off down the hall.

"You're okay about staying here alone?" Jonouchi asked.

Shizuka nodded. "I'll need to bring some of my clothes over here, but I'm fine."

"What about the hotel?"

"Why do you think I only told you to get one bed?"

Jonouchi muttered something that sounded like "because you wanted to save me some money."

Shizuka smiled at him, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"I guess as long as you're okay with it, there is not problem, huh?" Jonouchi said, smiling, and suddenly feeling very alone depsite the fact that Shizuka was still beside him.

A couple of minutes passed.

Jonouchi turned to the door. "I should go back to the hotel and get your stuff."

"Big brother."

Jonouchi stepped towards the door, and stopped when Jennifer appeared out of no where with a small, colourful book in her hand.

"It's a phrase book," she said, handing it to Jonouchi. Jonouchi looked at it questioningly and flipped through the pages.

"It's for tourists," Jennifer sighed. "If you want to say something, it will probably be in there."

Jonouchi smiled. "Thanks. I need to get Shizuka's things though, so I should be going."

Jennifer nodded. "I need to find Dad and tell him is patient is here," she turned to Shizuka. "Make yourself comfortable."

Jonouchi shivered again as he passed the samurai and the door, but this time he _wasn't_going to stop.

The door opened.

He stopped.

"Dad!"

"Sakurai-san?!"

"Jonouchi-kun?"

Jennifer blinked slowly. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Jonouchi muttered. Sakurai-san ignored him. Jennifer glared.

"We met in the airport the day I came back. I didn't realize that Shizuka was _my_Shizuka, though."

Jonouchi shot him a glare that could melt stone. "If you touch her, I'll kill you."

"I'm her _doctor_. I don't have much of a choice."

Jonouchi's glare didn't waver.

"It's my _job_. I won't take advantage of her." He looked at Jonouchi before trying again. "I'll have Jennifer with me, if it makes you feel better."

It did. A little. Not by much.

Sakurai-san moved a little, and Jonouchi suddenly had the urge to see who was in the room.

The doctor waved a hand in front to his face. "Are you okay? You look a little spaced out."

Jennifer said something in English. He looked at Jonouchi, slightly concerned, then at the patient in the room before closing the door firmly behind him.

"I don't want you to go into that room, do you understand me? The patient is very sick and weak, and they don't need any more disturbances than necessary."

Jonouchi grumbled under his breath angrily as he stalked back down the stairs.

* * *

Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked.

REVIEW REPLIES

Taskemus: I'm glad that you like it so far. And my goal is to make it as realistic as possible.

Kumori Sakusha formerly known as Saelbu: Hope I updated soon enough.

Misura: Sakurai figures "you don't like me, I don't have to be nice to you." I'm thinking I should've given him a harder time riding it, but for now I won't. It was early in the morning. He didn't get caught in rush-hour traffic. –Evil thoughts–


End file.
